icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2012-13 MJHL Alumni News
in the News June *Darren Helm agreed to a 4 year, 8.5 million dollar contract with the Detroit Red Wings. *Travis Brown selected by the Chicago Blackhawks in the fifth round of the NHL Entry Draft. July *Ryan Garbutt signed a two year contract extension with the Dallas Stars. *Jordin Tootoo signed a three year, 5.7 million dollar contract with the Detroit Red Wings. September *Toronto Maple Leafs hired Rick St. Croix as goaltending coach. October *Brandon Wheat Kings hire David Anning as Assistant Coach. *Shane Luke selected Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (10/29). November *Shaquille Merasty twice named MCHA Freshman of the Week on Nov. 5 and Nov. 27. December *Tyler Gaudry named ECAC East Rookie of the Week (12/10). January *New Jersey Devils re-signed Travis Zajac to a eight year, $46 million contract. *Tyler Noseworthy played in FHL All-Star Game. *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Hockey Rookie of the Week (1/20). *Shaquille Merasty named MCHA Player of the Week (1/28). February *Shane Luke selected Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (2/11). *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Hockey Rookie of the Week (2/17). *Sean Collins made his NHL debut on February 18 with the Columbus Blue Jackets. *Mike Collins named to ECAC West All-Rookie Team. *Jason Kasdorf voted the ECAC Hockey Goaltender of the Month and Rookie of the Month. *Jason Kasdorf named HCA National Div 1 Rookie of the Month for February. *Lane Werbowski named to OUA East Division All-Rookie Team. *Caleb Suderman named to MIAC All-Conference Team and Steve Sorensen to All-Rookie Team. *Blair Macaulay selected CWUAA MVP. March *Shaquille Merasty, Shelby Gray, and the Adrian Bulldogs won the NCHA Championship. *Joel Edmundson signed a three year entry level contract with the St. Louis Blues. *Shaquille Merasty named to NCHA All-Freshman Team and All-Conference Team. *Canadian Interuniversity Sport named Blair Macaulay to First All-Star Team, Andrew Clark to Second All-Star Team, and Lane Werbowski to All-Rookie Team. *Matthew Krahn named SPHL Player of the Week (3/12). *Shane Luke selected Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (3/18). *Eric Delong named Atlantic Hockey Association Sportsmanship Award winner and to Third All-Star Team. *Shaquille Merasty selected USCHO Division III Rookie of the Year. *Tyler Noseworthy and the Danbury Whalers won the FHL Championship. *Sam Benson, Dallas Drysdale, Dan Lamb, Cam McGeough, Brad Olynyk, Josh Rutherford, and the Minot State Beavers won the ACHA Division I National Championship. *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Hockey Rookie of the Year, Second All-Star Team, and All-Rookie Team. *Shaquille Merasty named to NCAA Division III West Second All-American Team. NHL *Sean Collins *Ryan Garbutt *Travis Hamonic *Darren Helm *Jordin Tootoo *Travis Zajac *Ron Hextall *Myles Fee *Rick St. Croix Professional Players *Jung Ahn *Anthony Collins *Cody Esposito *Justin Giesbrecht *Alex Kampen *Matthew Krahn *Nick Lazorko *Chapen Leblond *Tyler Noseworthy *Dayton Shaw *Seth Ronsberg *Dale Warkentin Major Junior Players *Jordyn Boyd *Joel Edmundson *Stephen Hak *Rene Hunter *Brendan Hurley *Brett Lernout *Justin Paulic *Landon Peel *Carson Perreaux *Kevin Pochuk *Chad Robinson *Teagan Sacher *Michael Sofillas University & College Players *Dmitry Adams *David Aime *Kelly Andrew *Mathew Backhouse *Jace Baldwin *Joe Becker *Ryan Benitez *Sam Benson *Carl Bombardier *Calvin Cairns *Joe Caligiuri *Dusty Campbell *Joe Carney *Cameron Carns *Blake Chartier *Brett Chartier *Bryn Chyzyk *Mike Collins *Shawn Crawford *Kirk Croswell *Marcus Dahl *Josh Daley *Jordan Davies *Ryan Dech *Chris De La Lande *Dylan Dock *Mike Dopko *Dallas Drysdale *Josh Dufresne *Jack Emmer *Tripp Emmer *Derek Fontaine *Tom Frasz *Brock Friesen *Tyler Gaudry *Jordan Geddes *Derek Gingera *Colton Graf *Evan Gravenor *Ryan Griffiths *Keith Grondin *Jesse Hall *Luke Hannas *Jacob Harcoff *Shane Harrington *Adam Harris *Cody Hasbargen *Jordan Hebert *Shael Hechter *Dylan Heide *Patrick Henderson *Dan Hrabowych *Troy Hunter *Matthew Hutchinson *Kyle Johnson *Nathan Jose *Danil Kalashnikov *Jason Kasdorf *Dylan Kelly *Cody Kostecki *Brenden Kotyk *Jordan Lane *Austin Lauder *Nick Lazorko *Justin Leclerc *Shane Luke *Matt Luongo *Mitch Lutz *Jared Maetche *Blair Macaulay *Matt Malenstyn *Kyle Manlow *Josh Martin *Matt McAleenan *Joey McEwan *Rylan McKinnon *Shaquille Merasty *Eric Mestery *Tyler Moore *Ben Morgan *Christian Mueller *Brendan O’Donnell *Johney Parise-Cormier *Stephane Pattyn *Yvan Pattyn *Nate Phillips *Leo Podolsky *Tyler Posch *Sam Prpich *Cole Pruden *Braeden Raiwet *Justin Remillard *Joel Ridgeway *Adam Robson *Josh Schappert *Craig Scott *Steven Shamanski *Craig Simchuk *Casey Skolnik *Nils-Erik Soderlund *Paul Sohor *Steve Sorensen *Matt Spafford *Adam Stoykewych *Peter Stoykewych *Caleb Suderman *Ward Szucki *Dylan Towns *Paul Van De Velde *Jacob Verheyden *Jean-Bernard Voyer *Wendell Vye *Tanner Waldvogel *Jordan Washburn *Sam Waterfield *Lane Werbowski *Branden Whitehawk *Derek Whitehill *Andrew Wiebe *Michael Wilgosh *Dave Williams *Chris Williamson *Brett Willows